The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of grapevine botanically known as Vitis vinifera and hereinafter referred to as grapevine named ‘SV30-13-10’. As used herein, ‘grapevine’ refers to all plant parts including, vines, canes, tendrils, leaves, fruit and roots of ‘SV30-13-10’. Grapevine named ‘SV30-13-10’ is the result of an effort to produce a red, seedless table grape with fruit characteristics superior to currently available red skinned grape cultivar ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229). This new cultivar originated from a cross conducted in May 2009 near McFarland, Calif. between grapevine plant selection ‘SV16-72-83’ (unpatented) and pollen parent ‘SV21-66-158’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,510). Resultant ovules from the cross were harvested 42 days after pollination and cultured on ‘McCown's Woody Plant Medium’ at a temperature of 22° C. for twelve weeks. Subsequently, the resultant embryonic plants were cultured in the same medium in the laboratory under twelve hours of light from standard fluorescent lamps at 26.4° C. The seedlings from this effort were transplanted to the greenhouse in October of 2010 and grown in the greenhouse at 26.4° C. with 12 hours' illumination under high pressure sodium vapor lamps. The seedling population of 315 plants was planted in the field in the spring of 2010 near Delano, Calif. The new grapevine was selected from this seedling population on Jul. 11, 2012. It was then propagated by cuttings and bench grafted to ‘Freedom’ (unpatented) rootstock in 2013. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through two successive asexual propagations.
Grapevine named ‘SV30-13-10’ differs from the female parent grapevine ‘SV16-72-83’ (unpatented) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-13-10’ has ovate shaped, dark red to black skinned, seedless berries, whereas ‘SV16-72-83’ (unpatented) has ovate shaped, black skinned berries with partially lignified seed traces and some epidermal reticulation.
Grapevine named ‘SV30-13-10’ differs from its male parent ‘SV21-66-158’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,510) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-13-10’ has dark red to black skinned berries while ‘SV21-66-158’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,510) has green skinned berries.
Grapevine named ‘SV30-13-10’ differs from the commercial cultivar ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-13-10’ produces berries with no astringent flavour whereas ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229) produces berries at full ripeness which are astringent. Additionally, grapevine named ‘SV30-13-10’ produces berries which are very glossy/shiny due to absence of translucent, waxy bloom.